ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildmutt
Wildmutt, briefly known as Wildpupp, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin and the Null Void. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck to determine his surroundings. 'Original series' Wildmutt wore a black and white brace with the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. '4 year old; Wildpupp' Wildpupp resembles his 10 year old self, but is much smaller and thinner and his claws are mere stubs. 'Ultimate Alien' Wildmutt wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black and lighter fur, however he had black lips in the Ultimate Alien intro. '10 year old' Wildmutt looks just like this 16 year old self, but has his brace with the prototype Omnitrix from the original series, which is now all black. 'Omniverse' '16 year old' Wildmutt has black lips agains, his forearms are a bit bigger and he now wears a green and white collar which has the Omnitrix symbol on it. '11 year old' Wildmutt looks just like this 16 year old self, but has his brace with the prototype Omnitrix from the original series. Wildmutt (original series).PNG|Wildmutt in the original series Wildpupp.png|Wildpupp; Wildmutt as an infant Wildmutt (Destroy All Aliens).png|Wildmutt in Destroy All Aliens Wildmutt (Ultimate Alien).png|Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Wildmutt (Ultimate Alien; 10 year old).PNG|10 year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Wildmutt (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|11 year old Wildmutt in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Wildmutt has a very strong sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to perceive his surroundings. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, able to rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone. Wildmutt has enhanced speed. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs and awkwardly punch with his front feet. In addition, Wildmutt can grab things with his back feet. Wildmutt possesses sharp teeth and claws. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Mature Vulpimancers are able to use the porcupine-like quills on their back to either use as weapons as they roll into opponents or as projectiles that they can fire at opponents. According to Matt Wayne, Wildmutt can't do this. This suggests that Wildmutt isn't mature enough yet. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. However, Kevin as Wildmutt was able to utter some words, albeit not very clearly. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell, rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. Wildmutt is unable to properly drive an Earth car. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Vulpimancers Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Smelling Category:Characters with Enhanced Hearing Category:Characters with Enhanced Digging Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Characters with Sharp Teeth Category:Characters with Sharp Claws Category:Omnitrix symbol on the left shoulder Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a collar Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Carl Tennyson Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Alternate Versions of Wildmutt Category:Characters (Voice Actor)